Futa Mobius
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: There will be an explanation for why this exists inside. One day, a day now referred to as 'The Shift', all the me went away. Its also possible that the women went away. Either way, all the men are gone from the world and all the women have dicks. All, that is, except for Cream. Vanila will have to work hard to protect her daughter from the sex crazed freaks that now roam the world
1. Chapter 1

**This one deserves a little explanation. You see, this is going to shock you, I, Sinful Nature, a smut-writing, go to Rule34. Shocking right? Well, one of the subjects I frequent is Sonic the Hedgehog. The more I looked, the more a story started to form out of dozens of pictures made by dozens of different artists. It was actually kind of intriguing, like close encounters of the sexy kind. One night, I decided to put all the pieces in order and now we have this.**

Vanilla the rabbit was jerking off. She put all her will power into muffling her moans as she moved her hand back and forth over her cock with deadly speed. Cream couldn't hear her, couldn't know she was doing this.

Life had been difficult since the Shift. Half the populous had gone stir crazy, the chemicals in there head drove them mad with lust. And Cream was the only thing left in reach with a pussy.

Vanilla hadn't realized how difficult it would be to keep her daughter safe from the sex-crazed Mobians. Even the good ones snapped eventually. Blaze had lost it first, grabbing Cream and trying to pull her into the bushes so she could fuck her, only to get a foot to the head from Vanilla. Her daughter was as innocent as could be, and no matter how hard it got, she intended to keep it that way.

But then the worst had happened. Vanilla had found herself getting hard from the thought of Cream's pussy. All she needed to do was go up stairs and Cream would be right there for her to-

Vanilla gasped when she realized what she'd been fantasizing about.

So now here she was, in her room, her face in her pillow, jerking herself to high heaven and trying to think about anything other than Cream.

'Vector. Vector's thrusting his cock into my pussy. Cream's pussy-no! Sonic. He was always quite a looker. It would've felt great to be fucked by him. Maybe Cream could join us.'

Then Vanilla came, shooting jet of hot seed on her sheets. She collapsed on her bed, nearly falling asleep. She couldn't though, she still needed to do the routine lock down.

Ever since Vanilla had realized just how many of the citizens wanted to fuck her daughter, and how desperate they were to do so, she'd gone through a system of making sure that every door and window was locked and reinforced, checking the intruder alarms to make absolutely certain they hadn't been tampered with, and making sure that, if someone did get inside, there would always be a weapon within arms reach. She'd done this every night.

It wasn't that Vanilla didn't trust the girls of Mobius, they were her friends; the problem was that after a while, they got too lustful, and stopped being good people.

"Mommy, why do you lock all the doors every night?" Cream asked as Vanilla tucked her into bed. "To keep you safe honey." Vanilla told her. "Safe from what?" Cream asked. Vanilla's heart tore.

"Honey, you remember how strange people started acting when all the boys went away?" Vanilla asked. "You mean like when miss Wave tried to tackled me with her hover board for no reason?" "That's right. You see, people are still a little crazy like that. We have to be careful." Vanilla said, kissing Cream on the forehead. "Okay mommy. Goodnight." Cream said. "Good night darling."

Vanilla sat bolt upright in her bed, face to face with Wave the swallow. "How-how did you get inside?" Vanilla questioned. "Please," Wave waved her off, "I figured out how to get in here on night two."

Seeing Vanilla's horrified look, she said, "Don't worry, I haven't defiled your daughter. In fact, I'm here to offer a little protection for her."

"What do you mean?" Vanilla asked. "Well, being a rouge, I've built up a sizable fortune in my time. Lots of money means lots of security. Face it, it's only a matter of time before the others figure out how I got in." Wave explained.

"What's in it for you?" "Oh you'd pay me of course. A regular fee for first class protection." Wave handed Vanilla a piece of paper with the price. Vanilla's mouth fell open at the sight of far too many zeros.

"I can't afford this!" Vanilla exclaimed. "I guess I could cut the price in half, if you paid me in another way." Wave said grinning.

Vanilla thought for a long moment. Even cut in half, Wace was asking for a lot of money. But cut in half, it was at least possible to get the money, somehow. Vanilla slipped off her night gown, and bent herself over the bed.

Wave licked her lips and grabbed Vanilla's ass, squeezing and spreading her cheeks. Vanilla grit her teeth as Wave forced her fat, eight inch cock into Vanilla's puckered hole.

"Aghn! So tight, I wonder how you managed that." Wave grunted as she thrust back and forth. Vanilla moaned, pleasure flooding her as Wave pumped her ass. Vanilla reached down to stroke her cock, which had gotten very hard very fast.

Wave grabbed Vanilla's hands and held them behind her back. Vanilla whined in frustration. The feeling of Wave pumping her anus felt great, but the pressure building up in her own cock was getting uncomfortable. It only got worst the longer it went on.

After nearly twenty minutes, Wave came in Vanilla's ass, filling her with hot cum. The moment Wave pulled out of her, Vanilla rolled over and began rubbing her dick ferociously. With her eyes shut tight, Vanilla didn't noticed Wave stroking herself as she watched.

Five minutes later, the two came almost simultaneously. "H-half off." Wave said panting, "But if you want me to keep Cream safe, I'll need the other half by the end of the week. And remember, your payments are regular." Wave winked and vanished into the darkness of the room so she could leave the way she'd come in.

Vanilla knew that Wave wouldn't let Cream get hurt, so long as she got pain. And she thought she might know how to get the money.

"Okay sweetie, take off you dress." Vanilla said. Cream didn't know why her mom needed to take pictures of her in her underwear, but she didn't argue. The moment Cream's dress was on the ground, Vanilla snapped several pictures.

"Okay, now take off your underwear." Vanilla said. "Why?" Cream asked. "Please Cream, it's important." Vanilla told her. Vanilla had it all worked out. She would sell pictures of Cream for one hundred dollars, pictures of her in her underwear for five hundred, and pictures of her naked for a thousand.

It sounded crazy, but with everyone's minds like they were, they'd gladly pay.

Cream removed panties and bra and Vanilla took more pictures. She had Cream pose for some of them, bend over and have her squeeze her own ass or pinch her own nipples.

But Vanilla needed a ringer, something that the people would pay almost anything for; and she already knew what it was.

Vanilla sat the camera to record video. "Okay Cream, now sit on the bed and spread your legs." Cream did as her mother instructed. "Okay, now..." This would be the hard part. Vanilla almost didn't trust herself to watch, "Rub your crotch with your hands." Cream was unsure why she was being asked to do this, but did so anyway.

Or at least, she tried. Vanilla had been raised innocent, and knew nothing of masturbation, or even self-pleasure as a concept. She pawed at her slit clumsily, not really doing it right.

Now, Vanilla probably could have simply instructed her daughter what to do, but in her mind, she had to show her. Vanilla walked over and sat behind Cream, grabbing her wrists to help direct them. "Like this Cream, don't be so shy about it." Vanilla said, guiding her hands.

Cream started to get the hang of it, slipping a finger inside herself and moaning. Inevitably, Vanilla got hard. Painfully hard. So painfully hard in fact, that she was willing to risk stroking herself while sitting mere inches behind her daughter.

Vanilla wathed Cream's long ears sway as she shook with the pleasure of rubbing her pussy for the first time. In that moment, Vanilla's mind was swimming with lust, and she reach out, grabbing her daughters long ears, and wrapping them around her length. Cream didn't even seem to notice.

Vanilla groaned in pleasure, overwhelmed by the softness rubbing against her cock, the soft moaning of her daughter in front of her adding to the pleasure of it all. It went on for ten minutes before Cream came. The sound of Cream reaching her first orgasm pushed Vanilla over the edge, and she let out several hot strands of cum onto Cream's back.

"Wh-what was that mommy?" Cream asked. "I'll explain it when your older Cream, right not you need to get washed up." Vanilla said. Cream obediantly left to take a shower.

Vanilla picked up the camera, it had recorded everything. She would be able to set her own price for this. 'Hmmm,' Vanilla thought, 'I wonder if I should get a few pictures of Cream in the shower, just in case...'


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had their own method of stalling the crazy. Most simply elected to jerk off, but this inevitably drove them mad the more they thought about Cream's pussy. Their were some who thought they could stall it by fucking as much as possible, these were the ones who were already crazy, and simply didn't know it.

Amy Rose was on her way home. Though no one knew how, she'd remained relatively sane. She lost her shit when she saw Cream, but who didn't?

It was this innocents that made her the target of Rouge the bat, who, not wanting to risk her getting away, skipped the formalities. Rouge landed behind Amy, ripped her cloths away, and thrust into her ass in seconds.

Rouge loved the feeling of Amy's warm anus squeezing her cock as she thrust her hips back and forth. Amy had put her hands on the nearby wall and was now using it for balance as she took it up the ass. Amy panted, "Harder!"

Rouge paused, surprised that Amy actually wanted it, then did as Amy asked, pumping harder. Rouge fucked Amy into the brick alley wall hard, cumming in her ass after half an hour.

Rouge turned and started stumbling away, only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground by Amy. Rouge groaned in pleasure and pain when she felt Amy push herself inside her ass. Amy was bigger than Rouge, and Rouge didn't mind letting Amy get herself off; it was fair after all.

This was Rouge's second mistake, the first being targeting Amy at all. When Amy came in Rouge's ass after only five minutes, Rouge was actually disappointed. When Rouge tried to stand back up, Amy pushed her back to the ground and continued to fuck her with her still hard cock. Going deeper, moving faster, and pumping harder than before.

Amy kept going for over four hours, during which she came so many times Rouge lost count. By the time Amy finally ran out of stamina, Rouge's ass had been filled several times over with hot cum. Rouge couldn't stand, or even feel her legs. Her ass was burning worse than it ever had before.

Amy stood up, fixed her cloths, and turned to leave. "W-wait." Rouge called. Amy turned back to Rouge, a slightly vacant look in her eyes. Rouge pulled a marker out of a compartment in her boot, she carried at least a little of everything in her boots, and gestured for Amy to come closer. Rouge pulled Amy's dress up and wrote her number on Amy's chest. Amy smiled and walked away.

Rouge learned that Amy, despite what it seemed, had gone far over the edge; and if she was that good, Rouge was more than willing to be her fuck doll.

Blaze the cat had always been one of the most collected people, male or female, in Mobotropolis before the Shift. That's why it surprised so many people when she was the first one to go over the edge. Perhaps it was her species or maybe it was something to do with her powers; regardless of the reason, Blaze now wondered around the city like a mindless, feral beast.

Blaze was completely naked, shaking, and hiding under a bench when Marine found her. "Blaze... what's happened to ya?"

Marine had gone out of her way to not think about what had been happening to her friend since the Shift, but now it was right here in front of her. Marine looked into Blaze's eyes and saw no sign of intelligence, only lust, hunger, and desperation.

Marine couldn't stand to see Blaze, once a great warrior princess, like this, a whore in the gutter. "Blaze, I'm gonna take you back to my ship okay?" Marine said. Blaze didn't completely understand what was happening, but was happy when she saw Marine untie her from the bench.

Marine had tried to sail away from Mobotropolis on her ship, but just like every other way out, it just led back into the city. However, it made a great safe haven, as no one who still had the skills to board it still had their minds. And when they went, Marine had the ship's weaponry.

Blaze got a look of recognition in her eyes when she boarded Marine's ship. She scurried across the planks, stopping at a particular door. Marine smiled, "That's good Blaze, you remember your room."

Marine pushed open the door to the room Blaze had bunked in whenever she was on the ship. Blaze crawled over to the bed and sniffed the sheets. Marine suddenly remembered Blaze's incredible sense of smell. With only a few whiffs, she'd know what had happened there.

"_Oh Blaze!" Marine moaned, "More! Deeper!" Marine bit her lip as she approached her orgasm. Her fingers worked fast, slamming in and out of her pussy faster and faster. Marine was lying with her rear in the air and her face in the pillow so she could smell Blaze's scent, still fresh from when she'd left the ship that morning._

"_B-B-Blaze!" Marine screamed as she hit her climax, drenching the sheets in her juices. "Oh Blaze." Marine wished Blaze hadn't left the ship, she wished Blaze had stayed on board, with her. Now she was alone._

"Blaze I can explain. I was lonely when you left and..." Marine stopped. Blaze couldn't understand her. Hell, she probably wasn't fully registering who Marine was at the moment.

She was registering the smell though. It was the smell of sex, and whatever drops of restraint had kept Blaze calm until then evaporated from it.

Blaze tackled Marine to the wooden floor, holding her down and trying to remove her cloths fast. To the cat's surprise, Marine was able to push her off and pin her to the floor.

Blaze shut her eyes tight, expecting some kind of beating, as she'd gotten on the streets, but none came. Instead, Marine stood up and walked over to the bed. "Yer my friend Blaze, and yer hurtin'. I'll help ya any way I can." Marine quickly removed her cloths and got on her hands and knees on the bed. "Do yer worst."

The sight of Marine's ass was the last straw. Blaze jumped from where she was on the floor to the bed. She grabbed Marine's ass and spread her cheeks as wide as they could go. Marine grit her teeth as Blaze rammed into her at full force, going all the way to the base on the first go.

All the anguish, and the pain, all the frustration Blaze had carried since she'd gone over the edge, she let it all out at once, fucking Marine with no mercy on any kind, harder than Marine thought even possible.

Something deep in the recesses of Blaze's mind told her to reach under Marine. She did so and wrapped her hand's around Marine's cock. Blaze jerked Marine off as she stuffed her ass. Marine couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this good. Actually, she could; when she was fighting alongside Blaze before the Shift.

Marine came after ten minutes, but Blaze kept at it for nearly an hour before she released a hot load of cum into Marine's waiting asshole.

Blaze, exhausted, fell to the bed and was asleep almost instantly. Marine curled up next to her, pulling a blanket over them. She gave Blaze a small kiss on the lips, and to her surprise, the sleeping cat kissed back, pushing her rough tongue into Marine's mouth.

In that moment, Marine vowed to protect Blaze. To keep her safe even if the nightmare of the Shift never ended, and even if it did. Marine would do anything to keep her first mate safe. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention reader, this message will be added to all of my on-going fics. At the time of writing this, I have at least six stories that have to be updated regularly, not counting the ever growing pile of one-shots I plan to write. So, a system has been put in place to make it all easier to manage. From this point on, the stories that are the most popular will be the ones that get updated faster. This way I can keep the highest amount of people happy as possible. No stories will be dropped, all will get updated eventually, but the ones with the highest feedback will get it first. In the simplest terms possible, more reviews equals more chapters faster, less reviews equals less chapters slower. With that out of the way, I now return you to your regularly scheduled smut.**

Fiona Fox hadn't lost her mind, completely, but she had given in to lust. That's why see nearly lost her shit when she saw Cream. She was walking to school, alone. Cream was never alone, her mother was always walking with her, brandishing some kind of weapon in order ward off stragglers.

But there she was, innocently skipping along the sidewalk. Fiona knew this was her opportunity, she charged Cream.

Fiona was so close to Cream she could practically smell her, and then she heard the metallic voice. _"Unidentified personnel spotted, retreat or we will be forced to open fire."_

Fiona looked around for the voice, only to see that it was coming from dozens of military grade security robots that appeared to be following Cream in stealth mode. They were all equip with laser-guided machine guns as well as many other weapons.

Fiona wasn't nearly far gone enough to attempt going after Cream with those guards watching. Fiona decided to cut her losses and scampered off. Cream, who had been convinced by Vanilla and Wave that the robots were her friends, was none the wiser to what had just happened.

Vanilla was stroking herself in the shower. Her life had become so much easier since Wave had started helping. She didn't have to worry about Cream's well-being and could finally sleep soundly knowing that her daughter would be safe.

Vanilla stopped stroking herself when she heard the bathroom door opened. She wondered for a moment if Cream had entered the bathroom, but was relieved when Wave stepped into the shower behind her.

"Time to collect this months payment." Wave said. Vanilla shrugged, bracing her arms against the wall of the shower. Wave grabbed Vanilla's waist and thrust inside her ass. Vanilla had gotten used to Wave just letting herself in and taking her payment like this, so simply through herself into the pleasure.

Wave grunted with the effort of pushing in and out of Vanilla. Wave didn't know how Vanilla kept herself so tight, but she loved it.

Wave reached her climax, firing a hot load of cum into Vanilla's ass. Vanilla moaned at the feeling of the warm load filling her. Wave pulled out and let her cum fill out. Vanilla reached down to relieve the hardness that she'd had since before Wave stepped into the shower.

To her surprise, Wave turned Vanilla around, spreading her ass with her hands. Wave had always been one to take pleasure without giving it, but Vanilla wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She rammed her thick cock into Wave's ass, groaning with the pleasure of the purple bird's anus squeezing her shaft.

Vanilla pushed herself as deeply into Wave's ass as possible before cumming. Wave was surprised by just how big a load Vanilla gave her.

The two stepped out of the shower, both breathing hard. "I-I've got the other half down stairs." Vanilla panted. "Y-yes I heard about that little business of yours," Wave said, pulling on her cloths, "I wonder if I could get a private show."

Seeing the frightened look on Vanilla's face, Wave said, "Oh calm down, I was joking. I told you I'd leave Cream alone and I will. I'm a girl of my word."

Vanilla nodded, relieved. Vanilla gave Wave her money and walked outside with her. Then, just before Wave rode off on her hover board, Vanilla pulled her into a kiss. Wave looked at her in surprise. "What was that for?" She asked. "Oh, common courtesy I suppose." Vanilla said with a wink. Wave smirked and flew away.

'Yes', Vanilla thought, 'She's making things much easier, but I wonder if things will ever go back to the way they were before the Shift'.

**Three nights later.**

Cream could hear her mother making funny noises in the other room. Normally Cream tried to ignore the noises, as her mother seemed to get upset when she didn't, but now they were much louder than normal.

Cream crept quietly out of bed and walked to her mother's door. She pushed the door open just a tad to see what was happening inside. Cream didn't quite know what to make of what she saw. Her mother's hands were moving fast over the stiff limb sprouting from between her legs, and the look on her face seemed almost painful.

"M-Mommy? Are you okay?" Cream asked, pushing the door open. Vanilla froze completely, and a look of unfiltered dread spread across her face. "I-I'm fine d-dear. Just go back to your room now."

Vanilla needed to pleasure herself, and needed Cream to be far away when she did. But Cream didn't go back to her room, she came closer. "That doesn't look right." Cream said, pointing at Vanilla's engorged penis.

"I know Cream. I can take care of it." Vanilla tried to keep her voice calm, knowing that Cream would worry about her if she seemed panicked. Cream got even closer, trying to figure out what exactly the stiff fleshy thing attached to her mother was.

Vanilla felt Cream's breath on her cock, and for a single, terrified instant, was gone; mind swimming in lust. But Vanilla had done too much to protect her daughter, and wouldn't be the one to ruin it. She moved to cover herself, when Cream touched her.

Cream, not knowing how else to figure out what the hard rod was, poked it with her finger; causing it to twitch and spasm. Vanilla's breath dies in her lungs. Cream was fascinated, and touched it again, this time moving her finger up and down the length.

Cream was surprised by how hot it was, and when Vanilla let out a sound like a moan, knew she was onto something. "C-Cream, you have to st-stop this now!" Vanilla said. Cream looked up at her mother, complete and total innocence in her eyes, "But I want to help."

Vanilla stared at her daughter, a million thoughts going through her head. 'Tell her to go to her room!' Vanilla said nothing. 'Tell her that if she doesn't stop what she's doing, she's grounded!' Vanilla said nothing. 'Do something!'

Vanilla was breathing hard, and her mind was getting foggy. "C-Cream, do you really want to help?" Vanilla asked, praying that she would say no. "Of course!" Cream said.

Vanilla chewed her tongue, trying to reign in her mind. Her eye twitched; at least in her mind, she'd crossed the line of no return. But she mentally set up ground rules. All she'd do is get off quickly, nothing would go inside of anything.

"Okay Cream, take your hands and wrap them around it." Vanilla instructed. Cream had to use both of her hands to get a good grip on Vanilla's shaft. "G-Good, now move them up and down." Vanilla said.

Cream began moving her hands up and down Vanilla's length, causing Vanilla to moan. "Faster." Cream complied, pumping faster. "Faster!" Vanilla shouted. Cream didn't know why Vanilla needed her to do this, but she seemed to like it.

"F-Faster!" Vanilla screamed. Cream was starting to get worried, and her wrists were starting to hurt. But she kept going, knowing that she was helping her mother.

Cream continued to jerk for nearly ten minutes. Vanilla's whole body began to shake violently, "C-Cream!" Vanilla screamed. Vanilla quickly moved Cream's hands and cupped her own around her tip. She didn't want Cream to see her cum, but she came harder than she could ever remember, and some of the hot fluid seeped between her fingers.

"What's that white stuff?" Cream asked. "Oh nothing Cream, now go wash your hands and go back to bed." Vanilla said. Cream left the room, leaving Vanilla to questioned what she'd just done.

"You want me to what?" Wave asked. "Put me on the security-bots watch list. Tell them to keep me away from her." Vanilla repeated. The sadness in her voice was obvious. "Why?" Wave asked.

"I can't be trusted around her, not anymore." Vanilla said, explaining the night's earlier events. "Okay, so you fucked up, it's okay. Considering how far off the deep end everyone else has gone, your still pretty much a saint." Wave assured her, "The important thing is you didn't go to far and your not going to let it happen again. She's your daughter, it's your job to protect her. I'm just providing a little help here and there."

"I... guess your right." Vanilla said, glad she had someone, anyone, to talk to. "Now," Wave said, "How about I come over and give you something to keep your mind of Cream. You think she was good with her hands? Clearly you've never been with a girl with experience." Wave purred into the phone, already on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Tikal hadn't had an easy life since the Shift; though, no one had. Tikal at least hadn't been violated by any of the girls that had gone mad. Angel Island's floating kept her safe.

But this was of little comfort to Tikal. Tikal was so confused. When she woke up the first day of the Shift, she saw that the Master Emerald was damaged. The great stone was half missing and Chaos couldn't become solid. Angel Island shouldn't have been floating if the Master Emerald wasn't in one piece, but it never sank down.

Tikal had tried to find the other half of the Master Emerald, but the pieces were nowhere to be found in the town, and Tikal couldn't travel outside the city limits. Tikal had wanted to keep searching the town, but it became dangerous as more and more of the girls went crazy with lust.

So now, all Tikal could do was sit at the shrine to the Master Emerald all day. She had all the food and water she needed, and never had to leave. Her only pass time was training. She trained her powers to try and reconstitute Chaos, but the creature seemed doomed to say in liquid form.

Tikal was also training to defend herself if anyone ever succeeded in getting onto Angel Island. Tikal hated the thought of having to resort to violence, but she'd seen what had become of the girls. They couldn't be reasoned with or talked down; they were feral. If Vanilla hadn't let Tikal into her fortress-like home, there's no telling what would have happened to her.

Tikal tensed when she heard the sound of footsteps. She rose, grabbing the staff she'd learned to fight with as she saw Julie-Su approaching. Tikal glared, she and Julie had never really gotten along.

"How did you get onto the island?" Tikal questioned. "I cashed in a favor with Rouge." Julie said simply, still walking towards Tikal. Tikal held the staff aloft, "I won't go down without a fight." Julie stopped and held out her hands in a sign of peace.

"I'm not here for that, and if it's all the same to you, I'd like it if we could skip the arguing. Knuckles isn't here anymore." Julie said. At first, Tikal didn't understand what she meant. Then she remembered that most, if not all, of their conflicts had been a result of their competition over Knuckles. Now both of them may never see Knuckles again.

Tikal lowered her weapon. "Well, what are you here for then?" She asked. Julie got an embaressed expression and said, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You never know these days right?"

Tikal was slightly taken aback by the statement that Julie had been concerned about her; concerned enough to risk making the trip. "Well, I'm fine at the moment." Tikal said, glancing at the remaining half of the Master Emerald. "What happened to the Master Emerald?" Julie asked.

Tikal explained how she'd found the emerald half gone when the Shift happened, and how she'd tried to find it. Julie semed impressed at how far Tikal had been willing to go to try and fix the Master Emerald; not that it was exactly surprise.

The two sat and talked for a few hours, sometimes not really talking about anything; they were just glad to be talking to anyone. Julie compmented on the good shape Tikal had gotten into sense the Shift, and Tikal joked about how difficult training had been with a new appendage messing up her balance. Tikal had grown accustom to isolation on Angel Island, but she still prefered having company.

At just before sunset, Julie had to leave. If it was difficult getting here in broad daylight it would be border line impossible at night. "We should do this again," Julie said, "Maybe next time you could come down to the ground." Tikal pulled a sly grin. "Julie, did you just ask me out on a date?"

Julie's felt her face turn red as she scramed to cover her word. "I-no! I mean-" Tikal giggled, "Too bad. If you had, I would've said yes."

Mina Mangoose was thanking every god she could think of that she'd been born with super speed, even if she couldn't control it. If it weren't for her speed, she would've been fucked to death by this point. Plus whenever she felt herself getting close to the edge, she could always just go for a run to clear her head.

Unfortunatly, she'd gotten so confident in her abilities that she'd make a mistake. Now she was outside, after dark, with no direct route to her house. She couldn't risk trying to dash through the group following her, there were too many.

Mina desperatly ran full tilt down dark alleyways. Every so often she lost control of her speed and ran directly into a wall. If it was a fence she'd break right through it, but when she hit the sides of buildings pain cut through her body like a knife. All she could do was turn and keep running.

Mina realized too late that she was surrounded. She couldn't slow down in time, and even if she could, she'd still be trpped. Her only option was to go as fast as possible and hope she could charge through them withou being grabbed. On some level, she knew it wasn't possible, that she was going to be caught and abused, but she had to at least try.

As it turned out, she wouldn't need to. Just before she made impact with the crazies, something pulled her off the ground and into the air. For a good five minutes, all Mina was aware of was wind, the dark of nigt, and a pressure around her mid-section.

Finally, she hit the ground. More accurately, she hit the roof. Looking around, Mina concluded that she'd been carried to a rooftop. Mina looked up and found that her rescuer was none other than Sally Acorn. She'd seemed to have used a grappling hook to pull Mina out of harms way.

"Th-thanks for the save." Mina said when they got inside Sally's house, still shaking slightly. "Not a problem at all. You would've done the same for me. In fact," Sally looked Mina in the eyes, "You did more."

"I don't understand." Mina said, confused. "Remember a few years ago? When I was captured by Knack." Sally explained. Instantly the memory came rushing back. Sally had been kidnapped by Knack. He had a gun trailed on her when Mina found her. Mina's speed had been just enough for her to throw herself in front of the bullet.

"You took a bullet to the gut for me, the least I can do is keep you from getting date raped now and again." Sally said with a smile. Mina laughed. They decided that Mina couldn't risk trying to get back to her house tonight, so she would stay at Sally's until morning. The two stayed up talking about their lives after the Shift. After a while, the subject of keeping ones cool after getting hot came up.

Mina was quick to share her free-runing method, and even admitted that it was why she had been out until after dark. "Me, I just don't think about it." Sally said. "Oh is that all?' Mina said sarcastically. Sally shrugged, "Whenever it starts getting hard to deal with," Sally paused, "No pun intended, I just keep myself busy with other things. Like paper work and house keeping; anything that I can focus on besides... well, you know."

"You ever wonder what it feels like?" Mina asked. Seeing that Sally didn't quite get what she meant, Mina explained, "To use them. You know, to do the dance with no pants. I just wonder what it would feel like." Sally felt her cheeks starting to turn red at the statment. "Yeah, I've wondered about that once or twice myself," Sally said, shifting uncomfortabley, "Too bad there's no way of knowing that doesn't lead to going mad."

"Well, not necissarily." Mina said. Sally rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Sally asked. "Well, from what I've seen, you have to keep doing it to go crazy. If you, say, only did it once..." Mina trailed off. Sally smirked, "Mina, are you trying to get me into bed?"

Mina's whole face instantly went red. "No! Of course not! I was just saying, you know? It's just an idea." "Well, it's a rather suggestive idea." Sally said with a wink. Mina face turned a shade of red darker, then she decided to fight back. "I was just sharing a theory of mine. If it sounded suggestive to you, maybe that's just because you've got a perverted mind."

Mina mentally patted herself on the back for coming up with a good comeback, then Sally responded with, "Maybe I do. After all, I do leave my bedroom door unlocked at night. And if someone should happen to come in, well, one time doesn't hurt right?"

Mina blushed hard, and it stayed visible for the rest of the night, until they both went to bed. Mina layed awake for about an hour, unable to go to sleep. She couldn't get comfortable with the hardness between her legs, and she couldn't go for a run to calm herself. She considered masturbating, but was worried that Sally might hear her. She'd never live that down.

After a while longer, Mina decided to take a shot, but not at touching herself. She was trying for all or nothing.

Mina crept down the hall to Sally's bedroom, opening her door slowly. Sally was in her bed, eyes closed and and breathing softly. She looked to be asleep, but Mina could tell she was faking it from the way her breathing paused and her body tensed when the door opened.

Mina entered the room slowly, forcing herself not to run and jump into the bed. After what felt like an agonizingly long time, Mina reached the bed. Mina pulled the blanket off of Sally to see her fully erect cock standing at attention. Mina lowered her head and began licking Sally's tip, tantilizingly slow.

Sally's breathing quickened, and she instictivly thrust her hips upwards; forcing her cock farther into Mina's mouth. Mina allowed Sally to push her cock deeper into her throat as she gripped and rubbed her own length.

After five minutes, Mina pulled her mouth away from Sally. Sally groaned in frustration, still pretending to be asleep. Mina crawled onto the bed and straddles Sally. She then pushed herself forward so her cock rubbed against Sally's sending pleasure to both of them. Mina began bucking her hips back and forth, rubbing their cocks together. After a while, Sally started moving to.

After nearly twelve minutes, Mina could feel herself about to cum. Judging by the urgency of Sally's movements, so was Sally. Acting fast, Mina flipped them so that they were both face to face with each other's throbbing shafts. They both wrapped their lips around each other's dicks and sucked as hard as they could. Moments later, they both came, unloading several strands of hot cum into each other's mouths.

They both swallowed, and breathed deeply, thinking about what they'd just done. After some consideration, Mina decided she didn't want to leave, and spent the rest of the night in Sally's bed.

The next day, Mina thanked Sally again before heading off. They didn't mention their experience the night before, knowing that it was a one-time-only thing. As Mina ran through the streets to her home, she couldn't help but wonder if it would really be the one-time-only, and secretly hoping it wasn't.

**Just for the record, the Mina saving Sally thing is actually canon; to the comic book universe at least.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaze, I gotcha a present!" Marine called as she stepped aboard her ship. Blaze scampered out of her room, recognizing the excited tone in Marine's voice more than she actually understood the words.

Marine held up a small plastic bag and pulled out a magazine. Blaze struggled to figure out what exactly the magazine was, but then realized that it was full of pictures of a sexy rabbit girl. She was naked in some of them. She had a pussy.

"There were some many pictures on the market, they decided to make whole magazines out of 'em," Marine said, knowing that Blaze wasn't processing her words, "This one is a little older, I saved up so I could get one for you."

Blaze clumsily looked through the pages, getting harder and harder at the sight of the rabbit's naked body. She was even touching herself in one...

Blaze took Marine by the hand and ran back to her bedroom. "Oi! Yer just insatiable aren't ya?" Marine said when Blaze began undressing her. Then something strange happened.

Blaze's mind hadn't been right in quite a long time. When she had sex, all her mind focused on was satisfying the animal desires stirring within her. It was always just an urge to get off as fast as humanly possibly, paying no mind to anything that mind stall her satisfaction.

But this time, Blaze didn't just throw Marine on the bed and fuck her. She went slowly, tracing Marine's body with her hands. Marine moaned at the touch, never having felt it before. Marine squirmed as Blaze massaged her skin and stifled a yelp when she moved her hands to Marine's breasts.

Blaze ran her rough tongue across Marine's chest, circling her nipple before sucking hard. "B-Blaze!" Marine cried. She wasn't used to this, even before the Shift, and she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Blaze, sensing it was time, led Marine to the bed. She didn't throw Marine onto the bed like she usually did, she placed her down gently. Marine laid on her back, lifted her rear, and spread her legs.

Blaze held Marine's legs and thrust her cock into her ass. Blaze purred, loving the feeling of Marine around her length. It didn't even hurt Marine anymore, just brought her pleasure. Blaze bucked her hips as fast as she could. And then, another oddity occurred.

Blaze opened her eyes, which had been clenched shut in pleasure, and looked into Marine's. Marine and Blaze just looked into each other's eyes, and for a moment, Marine thought she saw some awareness return to her friend.

It just made it all feel better for Marine. And it must have had a similar effect on Blaze, because she came only seconds later. Marine loved it when Blaze filled her ass, the hot cum gave her a warm feeling that spread through her extremities.

Marine looked to see that Blaze hadn't collapsed like she normally did. She just sat there on the bed, with a look like she was struggling hard to think. After a while, Blaze looked down at Marine's still hard cock, and seemed to make up her mind.

The purple cat rolled over onto her hands and knees, exposing her ass to Marine. Marine was speechless. She'd always been the receiver, getting off by jerking herself or getting Blaze to stroke her while she took it up the ass. But now Blaze was offering herself.

This wasn't just Blaze's feral instincts, Marine knew it. This wasn't in service to pleasuring her own dick, this was a conscious choice. And Blaze had been able to make it.

Marine almost broke down crying; if only slightly, Blaze was getting better. She'd didn't know how or why, but Blaze was getting better. And one day, she'd be all the way back.

Marine got on her knees behind Blaze, squeezing her soft ass cheeks. Blaze swayed back and forth, waiting for Marine to penetrate her. Marine lines her cock up against Blaze's ass, and started to push her way in.

The intense heat coming Blaze was letting off made Marine want to thrust into her as hard as she could, but she didn't want to hurt her friend, so she went slow. Blaze had other plans.

Blaze shoved her hips backwards, impaling herself with Marine's cock. They both gasp in pleasure. Marine couldn't believe how tight Blaze was, or how incredible she felt. Understanding what Blaze wanted, Marine picked up the pace.

In minutes, Marine was thrusting in and out of Blaze like a well oiled machine. Marine noticed that being fucked had gotten Blaze hard again and grinned.

"I guess I'm just that good." Marine said, reaching around and stroking Blaze's shaft while she continued to pump her ass. Blaze let out a pleased sound, something between a moan and a purr, as Marine used both her hands. Marine's bucking hips added momentum to her strokes and her grip on Blaze's cock gave her balance.

Marine couldn't think, it just felt to good. At some point in the future, she felt herself cum. "B-Blaze!" She screamed, firing a load of cum into the cat's anus. Blaze kept fucking Marine's hands, moving them up and down herself, after Marine fell on the bed in exhaustion. Marine was conscious of Blaze cumming on her hands, and brought one of them to her mouth so she could get a taste before she fell asleep.

When Marine woke up the next morning, Blaze was cuddling her. It was another small thing, seemingly insignificant; but Marine saw it for what it was. Somewhere, deep down inside, her best friend, her lover, was fighting to come back. And Marine would be here when she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanilla opened the front door and Tikal inside. "Thanks for coming, it's so hard to find someone to watch Cream these days; never know who you can trust." Vanilla said. "No problem at all." Tikal said politely.

Vanilla hurried to her room and started getting ready for her date. It had been quite awhile since she'd been out on a date, even before the Shift. In fact, she hadn't even attempted to start a relationship with anyone since she'd had Cream.

When Vanilla heard the knock at the door, hear heart skipped a beat. She was so excited and anxious. Vanilla opened the front door and saw Wave. Wave's beak fell open at the sight of Vanilla's tight black dress.

"I... wow." Wave said. Vanilla giggled, "Just the reaction I was hoping for." Vanilla turned to Cream. "I'm going to go to dinner with miss Wave honey. Tikal will be here to keep you company." "Okay mommy." Cream said. She didn't really understand why her mother liked it so much when miss Wave was around, but if it made her mom happy, Cream approved.

Wave took Vanilla out to dinner. It was one of the only restaurants that hadn't closed down after the Shift, so it was ridiculously expensive; luckily, Wave was wealthy and could afford it.

The food was great, but Wave barely noticed it. She could never look away from the beautiful rabbit sitting across from her for more than a few seconds. Vanilla's eyes, her smile, her voice, her laugh; it was all that Wave could think about.

This was a new experience for Wave. She'd never felt like this. She'd never actually been out on a date with anyone. But at the moment, she couldn't believe she hadn't started this with Vanilla sooner; before the Shift even.

After awhile, Vanilla started getting frisky watching Wave. Vanilla carefully removed her right foot from her shoe and ran it slowly up Wave's left leg. Wave shifted in her seat, as Vanilla reached her crotch and started rubbing it tortuously slow.

Wave looked into Vanilla's eyes, seeing them filled with lust as she rubbed Wave's crotch with her foot. Vanilla skillfully used her toes to undo Wave's pants, freeing Wave's engorged cock under the table.

Vanilla moved her foot over Wave's shaft, curling her toes over it. She added her left foot, grinding it into the base of Wave's dick as she ran her right over it.

Wave gripped the table, trying desperately not to moan. Vanilla's feet were just so soft, and she used them so well. Vanilla curled her toes over either side of Wave's shaft and began pumping it back and forth. Wave's breathing picked up as Vanilla sped up her feet, going faster and faster.

Vanilla could feel Wave getting close. She moved her feet even faster, pushing Wave closer and closer to the edge. Wave knew she was close to climax. It was building up, just a few more seconds... and then Vanilla stopped.

Wave had been seconds from orgasm, and Vanilla stopped. Wave looked at Vanilla, and saw her smirking. 'She's doing it on purpose.' Wave realized as Vanilla stood up, her shoes back on, and walked to the bathroom.

Wave sat for a few moments, then scrambled to fix her pants so she could follow Vanilla. When Wave reached the bathroom, she was met with the sight of Vanilla bent over the sink, her black dress hiked up and her right hand stroking her cock and her left hand against the wall for support.

For a moment, Wave was frozen by the beauty of the scene, then she went to work. She stood behind Vanilla, dropping her pants and rubbing her cock against the rabbit's ass. Vanilla groaned in anticipation.

"Don't tease me like that." Vanilla said. Wave smirked, "Oh, so now you have a problem with teasing?" Vanilla giggled, "What, am I not allowed to have a little fun? You know you loved it. How about you thank me."

Wave laughed, then grabbed Vanilla's hips and thrust into her ass. Vanilla let out a loud purr as Wave worker her thick cock into her anus. They'd done this so many times, than Wave now knew what to do instinctually; how to move, where to go, what buttons to press.

Vanilla dropped her left hand to her cock, not caring that her stomach fell on the edge of the sink as she pumped her shaft with both hands.

Wave moved her hands up Vanilla's body, feeling her luscious curves. When she reached Vanilla's chest, she squeezed her breasts hard, making Vanilla scream in pleasure laced with slight pain.

Wave kneaded Vanilla's breasts, moving her hands softly over the sensitive mounds, occasionally stopping to pinch her nipples. Vanilla said she hated it when Wave pinched her like that, but they both knew she loved it, and the small squeaks she made were just too good.

Wave's hips slapped against Vanilla's ass, the sound echoing throughout the bathroom. Wave just couldn't get over how great Vanilla's ass was. She gotten around since the Shift, and taken many lovers before Vanilla, but there was no comparison.

The way Vanilla's walls seemed to squeeze tighter and tighter around Wave at will, the softness of Vanilla, both inside as well as her fur, the lovely, high-pitched sounds she made when she was nearing climax. It was all to amazing.

Unknown to Wave or Vanilla, who were occupied, an employ had entered the bathroom. She was a blue echidna wearing the red restaurant uniform. When she saw what was happening, she wasn't sure what to do.

With peoples minds the way they were, it wasn't uncommon for someone to try and rape someone in the bathroom. That said, it with peoples minds the way they were, it was just as common for a couple to run in to fuck each other. It was often difficult to tell which was happening.

After watching admittedly longer than she needed to, the employ decided they were a couple based on how Vanilla wasn't being held down and seemed to be enjoying everything Wave did. Knowing this, the employ should have left them to their privacy, but couldn't tear her eyes away.

She found herself rubbing herself through her pants, then undoing her pants and outright jerking off as she watched Wave force her cock as deeply into Vanilla's waiting hide as it would go. The blue echidna just couldn't help it, it'd been far too long since she'd been fucked or even masturbated.

Vanilla got the feeling she was being watched, but pushed it aside, believing that, even if there was someone there, they'd leave when they saw what was happening. So she through herself back into the pleasure, reaching orgasm and cumming in her hands.

The echidna came herself when she saw Vanilla bring her hands to her mouth to lick off the cum, holding one hand behind her head so Wave could get a taste. The echidna was hard again only seconds later, and fervently pumping her dick with no intention of stopping.

Vanilla could feel that Wave was getting close, and got an idea. Wave almost sword when Vanilla pushed her back out of her ass, thinking that she was stalling her climax again. Then Vanilla dropped to her knees, taking Wave's cock between her boobs.

Vanilla squeezed her boobs together hard, pumping them up and down as she sucked on the tip mercilessly. Wave came seconds later, filling Vanilla's mouth completely full of hot cum, and the echidna came moments later.

The echidna ran out of the bathroom to find her girlfriend. She'd been prolonging having sex with her, but now, even with her cock satisfied, she needed it up the ass immediately. She found her mate, a green hedgehog, pulled her into the nearest closet, and locked the door from the inside.

Vanilla pulled Wave into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing in a sea of Wave's cum. They broke the kiss after several minutes, a single strand of cum still connecting their mouths, and swallowed whatever they still had.

When Wave and Vanilla returned to Vanilla's house, Tikal had already put Cream to bed. Vanilla thanked Tikal again, paid her, and sent her on her way.

Vanilla started heading towards her room, then realized that Wave wasn't following her. "Where are you going?" Vanilla asked Wave, finding her about to leave. Wave looked confused, "I was going home."

"Or you could spend the night. Or are you not interested in round two? And maybe even three." Vanilla said, walking back inside. Wave followed immediately, thanking god that the walls of Vanilla's room were sound proof.


	7. Chapter 7

Rouge and Amy had been seeing a lot of each other lately. Ever since Rouge had ambushed Amy in the alley and subsequently been ambushed by the pink hedgehog, the two had formed a sort of bond. They weren't exactly a couple, more like fuck buddies.

Amy's mind seemed to be in an odd state of limbo, somewhere between normal and sex crazed. At times, she seemed completely lucid. Then, at the drop of a hat, she'd tear ever piece of clothing off of Rouge's body and fuck her ass until she couldn't walk strait; even if they were in public.

Rouge didn't really mind Amy's one-eighties. She liked fucking Amy, and never knowing when or where it would happen made things even more exciting.

Rouge had started inviting Amy back to her place so they could fuck without having to risk attracting a horde of Far Gones. It was during one of their little rendezvous that Rouge had to leave Amy alone in her room while she switched the security system on.

When Rouge returned, she found Amy looking down at a photo album. Rouge began to panic as she recognized the photo album. She snatched the book out of Amy's hands. "What were you doing!?"

Amy gave her a confused look. Rouge realized that Amy probably didn't know she was doing anything wrong. In all honesty, she hadn't been.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. Rouge sighed, sitting on the bed next to Amy. Rouge opened the book to show several pictures of Topaz. Amy looked over the pictures.

"Why didn't you want me to see these?" Amy asked. "Me and Topaz were... close when we were on Earth," Rouge said, "By the time it was time to come back to Mobius, I was willing to stay behind..."

_Topaz heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, she realized that it was, in fact, possible to be both surprised and unsurprised at the same time. Rouge walked inside._

"_Hey Topaz." Rouge said. Topaz was caught off guard by her tone. Rouge's sarcastic edge was gone._

"_Is everything alright?" Topaz asked. "What? A girl can't say hey to a friend? I am leaving for Mobius tomorrow after all; worlds crashing into each other and all." Rouge said with a grin; but it was forced, and Topaz could see it._

"_Well, I am going to be at the sendoff tomorrow." Topaz pointed out. Rouge scratched the back of her head embarrassed. "Yeah well, maybe I just wanted to see you, did you ever think of that?" Rouge said._

_Rouge blushed at what she'd just said. She tried to hide it, but didn't do a very good job. Topaz giggled. "You know, your cute when you blush."_

_Rouge's blushed deepened. Topaz sat down on her bed and Rouge sat next to her. "Okay, spill it. What's wrong?"_

_Rouge bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I... I don't want to go back." She said softly. Topaz was shocked by this. "What?" "I don't want to go back to Mobius." Rouge said again. "Why not? Mobius is your home isn't it? Why would you ever-"_

_Topaz was cut off by Rouge smashing their lips together. The kiss only lasted a second or two, but it sent a shock through Topaz's system._

_When Rouge pulled away, Topaz saw something she'd never seen in the bat's eyes before; desperation. Never, not even when she'd been cuffed with a bomb strapped to her wrist, had Rouge allowed desperation to be seen on her face._

_Topaz took Rouge's face in her hands and pulled her into another kiss. Rouge moaned into Topaz's mouth, shivering from finally acting out something she'd been dreaming or doing for the past months._

_Topaz broke the kiss. For a moment Rouge was worried that Topaz had decided to stop, then Topaz began to undress herself. Rouge pulled off her gloves, kicked off her boots, and removed her outfit._

_Rouge sat on her knees on the bed, eye level with Topaz, who was sitting. With a start, Topaz realized that she was doing this with another species. It just hadn't occurred to her that Rouge wasn't human. All in all, she didn't think it really mattered._

_Rouge paused at the sight of Topaz sitting naked before her. Rouge always thought that Topaz looked strange when not wearing her uniform, but seeing her like this was a whole other thing._

_Rouge reached out and began massaging Topaz's breasts. Topaz moaned as Rouge felt her soft, firm chest. Rouge watched Topaz's boobs sway as she squeezed them. She couldn't help herself anymore._

_Rouge leaned in and began to lick Topaz's chest. She ran her tongue along Topaz's skin, occasionally flicking over the nipple. Rouge began sucking on Topaz's hard nipple._

"_Y-You just gonna tease me? Or are you going to take me?" Topaz questioned. Rouge looked up at her in surprise, then smirked. "I'm a treasure hunter, I take everything I want."_

_Rouge crouched down and began licking Topaz's pussy. Topaz moaned as Rouge ate her out. Rouge was overwhelmed as she tried to memorize every detail; her scent, her taste, her feel against Rouge's tongue._

_Rouge raised her hand and slapped Topaz's clit as she pushed her tongue as deep into her pussy as possible."R-Rouge! I'm c-cumming!" Topaz screamed, drenching Rouge's face in her cum._

_Rouge licked her lips and rolled onto her back, "My turn?" She asked, spreading her legs. Topaz grinned, bringing her mouth to Rouge's slit. Rouge involuntarily squeezed her legs around Topaz's head, holding her tight against her pussy._

_Topaz licked hard, swirling her tongue through Rouge's folds and listening to her pleasured moans. It didn't take long for her to cum, spilling her juices into Topaz's mouth._

_Topaz got off the bed and went to retrieve something from another room. She returned holding a double sided dildo. "I got it awhile back as a gag gift, I kept it just in case." Topaz said._

_Topaz had Rouge lie on her back as she pushed seven inches of the dildo into her slit. Rouge groaned in pleasure as Topaz thrust the other seven inches into her. Topaz rocked her hips back and forth, pumping Rouge hard._

"_T-Topaz!" Rouge cried out, "S-so good!" "It's not over yet!" Topaz said, reaching between them and pushing a button on the dildo. Immediately, the dildo began to vibrate on its highest setting inside them._

_Topaz grunted with the effort of pumping Rouge's pussy, drawing as much pleasure as possible. Topaz and Rouge caught each other's hands and held them tight, looking into each other's eyes as they reached orgasm almost simultaneously._

_Topaz rolled off of Rouge, removing the dildo from between them. For a moment, they sat in silence, panting. "How long have you been waiting to do that?" Topaz questioned. "Since about the time you slapped a pair of hand cuffs on me." Rouge said, snuggling closer to Topaz._

_They laid together, holding each other, for sometime. Then, much to Topaz's surprise, Rouge began crying. "I-I don't want to go! I don't care about the stupid worlds coming together, I want to stay here with you!"_

_Topaz couldn't let her tears show. If she started crying to, she'd try to let Rouge stay. One of them had to be strong, and make sure Rouge got home._

"I haven't looked at these pictures since we came back. I didn't think I'd be able to handle it." Rouge said, her cheeks streaked with tears.

"Were you in love with Topaz?" Amy asked. Rouge hesitated for a moment, before letting out a sad chuckle. "Yes. God, why didn't I tell her so?" Rouge asked herself more than Amy. "I think she would have known. She was smart." Amy said, pulling Rouge into a hug.

Rouge smiled. "Yeah, she was wasn't she." Rouge wiped the tears off her face. "I hate being sad. Can we please talk about... anything else?"

Amy smiled. "At the risk of sounding like a jerk, hearing about you and Topaz made me soooo hard." Amy said, reaching into Rouge's pants, determined to make her forget her troubles.


	8. Chapter 8

Sally and Mina laid of Sally's bed, kissing madly. They hadn't really decided or even talked about what exactly their relationship was, but one thing was clear: they loved sleeping together.

That 'one time only' had turned into two. Then three. Then five. Then they just kept going. They didn't seem to be going mad. Nor were they becoming obsessed with sex; just each other.

Mina hardly ever spent the night at her house anymore. She would always end up back at Sally's anyway and all leaving did was leave her open to an attack from the Far Gones.

Mina hooked her thumps into her shorts and pulled them off in a fluid motion. Her already hard cock pushed against the fabric of her underwear. Sally grins, "Already that hard huh?"

"Can't help it," Mina said, removing her underwear, exposing her erection, "I'm about to have sex with one of the hottest girls in Mobotropolis."

Mina pulled Sally into another kiss, grinding her hips into hers. Sally pulled away, much to Mina's confusion. "I want to show you something." Sally said.

Sally got off the bed and moved across the room. Mina watched as Sally pulled out Nicole. "Nicole's still working?" Mina asked. When the Shift hit, a lot of the more complex technology was knocked out. Mostly computers and phones; like Nicole.

"Yeah. She can't access any of her original data or connect to other devices, but her AI is still running. Pretty much all she can do these days is project her image." Sally explained, pressing a button on the device. A flash of light jumped from the device and formed Nicole's holo-image.

"That's pretty cool Sally, but I don't see why you had to bring it up right now; I was kinda getting my groove on." Mina joked. Sally gave a wicked grin, "Nicole, if you please."

Nicole smiled sweetly before moving to the desk and sitting on top of it. Nicole pulled up her dress, revealing a glistening pussy.

Mina was surprised that she didn't pounce the moment she saw it. "I-how-what?!" Was all Mina managed to get out. "You can't touch her, she's just a hologram; I found that out the hard way. But it does make a great view." Sally explained.

Sally sat back on the bed with Mina as Nicole began rubbing her slit. Sally gripped Mina's shaft and began stroking her. Mina did the same to Sally as they watched Nicole play with her pussy.

"Can she feel it?" Mina asked, seeing the expression of bliss that was creeping over Nicole's face. "Yep, it took so advanced programming, but she can feel it just the same as we would. Theoretically, she could feel and interact with anything that operate on the same frequency as her, but for the life of me, I can't figure out how to get anything on the right connection." Sally explained.

Sally and Mina had been together enough times to know what made each other tick. Sally knew to concentrate on Mina's base and Mina knew to rub her pinkie into Sally's tip. They both each other moaning as they watched Nicole masturbate.

"How does it feel Nicole?" Sally asked. "It's good, but I wish you could touch me," Nicole said, "Just looking at those big thick cocks of yours is making me so wet. I can only image how good it would feel to have one of you inside. Or both." Nicole winked as moved her fingers through her folds.

"Harder Nicole." Sally ordered. On command, Nicole's fingers started pumping harder, pushing deeper into her. Nicole's face was contorted in ecstasy as she used four fingers on her soaking cunt.

Sally and Mina watched her, listening to her pleasured moans. "Faster!" Mina shouted, stroking Sally's cock harder and hoping Sally would do the same to her. Thankfully, she did, and soon they were both moving with an ever quickening rhythm as Nicole rubbed herself to nirvana.

"Smack it!" Sally cried urgently, knowing that they were all close. Nicole obediently rose her hand before bringing it down on her pussy in a hard smack. The smack shot pleasure through Nicole like an electric shock. She screamed as she came.

The sight and sound of it was too much. Sally came first, grunting loudly before releasing into Mina's hands. This was what caused Mina to cum, outright screaming as she let out her seed.

For a moment they just sat there, catching their breath. Then Nicole yawned and faded back into her device.

Sally and Mina laid down in the bed, sweaty and satisfied. They pulled the covers over themselves and curled up close together. They cuddled together, feeling comfortably and warm.

"That makes four-teen times now." Mina said. "Yeah, I guess that whole one time thing didn't really work out huh?" Sally said.

"Yeah, but nothing bad has happened." Mina said. "I guess not. I wonder why that is." Sally wondered. "Who cares?" Mina said, pulling Sally into another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm back Blaze!" Marine called as she boarded the ship. She had to routinely leave to get rations, leaving Blaze by herself for a few hours. She didn't like leaving her alone on the ship, but she couldn't risk taking here off the ship. If she caught scent of the Far Gones, there's no telling what she would do.

Luckily, nothing bad had happened yet. Hearing Marine's call, Blaze came out of her room onto the deck to meet Marine.

Blaze's movements had gotten much better, more balanced and less wild. And while her mind wasn't all there yet, she was remembering things that had happened after the Shift and her speech had improved.

"Marine's back!" Blaze said, throwing her arms around Marine. Marine hugged her back and placed the supplies down. "Did ya do the work I told you?" Marine asked.

In an effort to keep her busy so she didn't wonder off the ship, Marine always gave Blaze some kind of task before she left. She was only really asking as a formality, as she'd seen Blaze hard at work when she left. So she was surprised by Blaze's answer.

"Nope," Blaze shook her head, "Blaze didn't do anything all day." Marine looked at her, confused. She knew she'd seen Blaze doing her work when she left. "Ya didn't?" Marne asked, humoring her.

"Nope. Blaze was a bad girl." Blaze purred, kissing Marine. Now Marine understood. Blaze nipped at Marine's neck, sucking and kissing her skin. "Blaze was naughty," Blaze said, "Blaze should be punished."

Blaze rubbed her hands down Marine's body, pushing her hands into her pants. Marine was already hard when Blaze wrapped her fingers around her shaft.

"I guess yer right," Marine said grinning, "Ya need to be punished." Marine snaked her right hand down towards Blaze's ass.

Before she could do anything, there was a shot and a flare fired into the air. Blaze yelped as she saw it. "Don't worry Blaze, I'll see what's happening." Marie assured her.

Marine looked over the edge of the boat and practically went white at the sight of a whole pack of Far Gones. The one Marine was assuming was the leader was standing in front, holding the flare gun upwards. The leader grinned when she saw Marine looking.

"Blaze, go back to your bunk." Marine said urgently. Blaze looked worried, and didn't move. "Go, it'll be fine, I promise." Marine assured her. Blaze didn't look convinced, but she hurried back to her room.

Marine took her time getting off the boat, not wanting to show how nervous she was.

"Hey Marine~" The leader, a purple hedgehog, said. Her name was Bonny; she'd been on Marine's crew before the Shift, and she'd been the first to leave afterward.

"What are ya doin' here Bonny?" Marine questioned. "What, I can't stop by and say hello to a friend?" Bonny asked. "Yer no friend of mine. Ya abandoned ship, the others might not've left if not fer you!" Marine snapped.

Bonny waved it off, "Oh come on, you can't still be upset about that can you? I saw how things were going so I bailed. If you were smart you would've come with me." "And turn into one a them? No thanks." Marine said, indicating the ferals that made up the bulk of Bonny's pack.

"You really shouldn't be so quick to judge, you'd be surprised how easy things get when you just let the instincts take you." Bonny said. Then she smirked, "Then again, maybe you already figured that out."

"An whats'at supposed to mean?" Marine asked, gritting her teeth. "Well, I heard that you brought Blaze up to your ship. You know, if you were really that desperate to get raped hard up the ass, you could've just come to me." Bonny said.

"You shut yer mouth! Don't ya say a thing about Blaze!" Marine shouted. "What? It's not like she's gonna get offended for anything, she's more far gone than any of us." Bonny said.

Marine clenched her fists, charging at Bonny and smashing her fist into her nose. Bonny staggered back, clenching her broken nose. Marine made a move to hit her again, but was stopped by two of Bonny's Far Gone goons holding her back.

Bonny smiled at Marine struggling to get free. "Feisty as always, I always liked that." She said, walking over to Marine, who couldn't move with the Far Gones holding her. "Why did ya come here?" Marine demanded.

In answer, Bonny drove her tongue into Marine's mouth. She was so surprised by it, she didn't even think to bite her tongue until Bonny had already removed it.

Bonny ran her hands along Marine's body, squeezing her chest. "I wanted you from the start. I had fuck others, the urge was too much, but I always pretended it was you; Captain." Marine looked on in horror as Bonny began to undo her pants.

"Don't touch my Marine!"

The voice was so loud and angry that it drew everyone's attention to the boat. Blaze stood there, looking down at the pack in anger. Before anyone could do anything, Blaze's hands erupted in flame. She pointed her hands at the pack and a jet of fire shot down at them.

They scattered as the fire rained down on them. Blaze jumped down from the boat, landing a few feet from Bonny and Marine in a burst of heat. The fire had scared away the Far Gones that had been holding Marine, and she scrambled away as Blaze through a fire ball at Bonny.

Bonny ducked, avoiding the ball of flame before muttering "Fuck this!" and running off with her pack.

Blaze ran quickly to Marine. "Is Marine okay?" Blaze asked. In response, Marine pulled Blaze into a deep kiss. After some time, Marine broke the kiss and looked and Blaze in awe.

"Blaze... ya got yer powers back!" Marine cried out. This was the first time since the Shift that Blaze had been able to use her powers in any way. Blaze tilted her head, "Is that bad?"

Marine shook her head, "It's a good thing Blaze, a very good thing. But..." Marine said with a sly grin, "That doesn't mean you get out of your punishment." Blaze hid a wide smile and hurried up to her bunk.

When Marine got there, Blaze was already undressed and lying on the bed with her ass exposed. Marine sat on the bed, pulled Blaze over her lap, and brought her hand down hard on her ass. Blaze let out a whimper of pleasure, and wiggled her hips to get Marine to do it again.

Marine spanked her again, and again, harder. She kept going, listening to Blaze purr. "This is what happens when ya don't do yer work and do nothing all day." Marine said. "B-Blaze did do something." Blaze said.

Marine raised an eyebrow, "Eh? Whats 'at?" When Blaze didn't answer, Marine brought her hand down on her ass again in a hard smack. Blaze cried out in bliss before speaking. "Blaze w-went into Marine's room."

"Why'd ya go in me room?" Marine asked. Again, no answer. **Smack. **"The bed! The blankets and pillows! All smelled like Marine. Smelled so good. Blaze wanted to smell, needed to touch." Blaze said.

Marine put together what Blaze had said. She thought about, her collar getting a little hotter than she cared for as she did. "Show me." Marine ordered. It took Blaze a moment to understand before she hurried into Marine's room, being followed by Marine.

Blaze crawled onto Marine's bed. She pulled Marine's blanket to her face and sniffed. She fur seemed to stand up and just the scent seemed to bring Blaze pleasure. Blaze put down the blanket and buried her face in the pillow with her rear up as she inhaled Blaze's scent and began rubbing her painfully hard cock with both hands.

Blaze's whole body rocked back and forth as Blaze tried to move her hands faster and push her face deeper into the pillow to smell more of Marine.

Marine's pants had been tight from the moment she got back on board with Blaze, but now she couldn't leave them on. She pulled her pants down, allowing her cock to spring out. She began to stroke herself as she watched Blaze touch herself to her scent.

Suddenly Blaze back arched and her whole body reared up as she let out a loud moan and came hard, shooting her cum onto Marine's pillow. Blaze sat panting for a moment, then saw how hard Marine was and crawled over.

By this point, Marine had her eyes shut tight with the effort of stroking herself. She opened her eyes when she felt Blaze's breath on her shaft. She looked down and saw Blaze on her hands and knees, licking pre-cum off of Marine's head.

"Blaze wanted to taste." Blaze said, pushing Marine's cock length into her mouth. Marine gasped; her mouth was so soft, so warm. Blaze sucked hard, looking up at Marine with an innocent expression.

"Oh yer asking for it." Marine groaned, pulling Blaze off her cock. She moved Blaze to her bed, where she grabbed her bed rail and yelping in pleasure as Marine thrust inside.

Marine reached her arms around Blaze and began massaging her chest as she pumped into her. Marine loved how Blaze felt around her, and couldn't help going faster. Blaze didn't seem to mind, as she purred in bliss when Marine started hitting her prostate. "Gonna cum!" Marine grunted. "Inside!" Blaze pleaded,

marine obliged, thrusting as deeply into Blaze as possible before releasing her hot seed inside.

The two dropped onto Marine's bed. Blaze curled up and Marine knew that trying to send her back to her own room would be useless. She pulled the blanket over them both and Blaze wrapped her arms and legs around Marine's body.

"Blaze loves Marine." Blaze said quietly as she fell asleep. Marine's breath caught. "I love you to Blaze."


End file.
